Darkness and Love: The Ultimate Battle
by GoalieFreak365
Summary: A horrible duel causes Jaden to make a decision that will change his life forever. New Twists. JadenxAlexis.
1. Prologue

Text:

Hi- Normal text

'_Hi'_- Thoughts

"Hi"-Dialogue

_Hi_-Duel

Ages:

Atticus-14

Jaden- 13

Alexis- 13

'It was hopeless' Jaden thought, as he watched the now one-sided duel with his best friend Alexis, between a mysterious man named _Nightshroud _and Atticus about to come to a close.

_Atticus' Field LP: 1600_

_(Nothing)_

_Nightshroud's Field LP: 4000_

_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_

_(Atk 2400/Def 2000)_

_Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

_ Troop Dragon _

_(Atk 700/ Def 800)_

_Effect: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck._

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, end this duel!" Nightshroud shouted.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" cried the hopeful pop star.

"Now that this duel is over, I shall take your body as my new host!" Shouted the masked man as dark aura leaked out of him.

'Shit!' Jaden thought. 'I've got to do something!'.

"Jaden, wait what are-!" Alexis, however was cut off, as Jaden stood in front of Atticus, taking the force of the attack, as dark aura surrounded his body.

'I'm sorry Alexis. I'll miss you' Jaden thought with great remorse. 'Winged Kuriboh watch over her for me' he thought, as he tossed his fury friend to Alexis.

With that, the two disappeared in a dark light, leaving Atticus unconscious, and Alexis silently weeping over the loss of her best friend, while holding his favorite card.

Well please review your opinion, on the prologue of the story. And for the length of chapters, they will get significantly longer. Also, this is my very first story, so please don't make extensive flames about my writing, while some criticism is appreciated. Until next time.


	2. Entrance Exam

GoalieFreak: After a long wait, another chapter is up!

I Do Not Own Yugioh Gx, or any of its storyline or characters.

'_Damn Atticus for keeping me up to 3 A.M. in the morning on the phone_' Alexis thought.

THUD!

Alexis fell to the ground in front of two blonde-haired people, one boy and one girl. It was now that she took the time to look at who she bumped into. She immediately knew who they were, but she was interrupted by the boy of the group.

"Well that hurt. Hey you're a duelist aren't you?" The Brooklyn accented boy questioned. (Joey Wheeler)

"Joey stop asking her questions." The purple-coated blonde-haired girl said. (Mai Valentine)

Alexis snapped out of her stupor, and quickly began picking up her cards that had fallen, all except for one that was in both the hands of two people.

"Hey, this is Yug's card!" The boy shouted, which earned him a smack on the head from the girl of the group.

"Don't yell! Remember what Yugi said to give to him/her when we met them?" the clearly angry girl questioned.

"Oh yeah!" the blonde-haired boy scratched his head thoughtfully, then started searching his deck box along with the girl.

Alexis, needless to say, was still amazed at their antics, and that they actually had something to give her. Her Day was just getting stranger and stranger.

A couple seconds later, both of them pulled a spell card out. She quickly snatched the cards, like a kid hungry for candy. There were two cards; The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and Berserker Crush.

_The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh_

_Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck._

_Berserker Crush_

_Remove from play 1 monster from your Graveyard. The ATK and DEF of 1 face-up "Winged Kuriboh" you control becomes equal to the ATK and DEF of that monster, until the End Phase of this turn._

"Wow, thanks guys!" she exclaimed happily.

"No problem." They said at the same time, and walked away.

'_Wow! Meeting two of the best duelists in the world. WAIT A MINUTE! SHIT! THE EXAM!' _she thought, as she sprinted towards the building.

15 Minutes Later

A sweaty and tired Alexis dragged herself toward her seat, next to her best friends from Duel Academy Prep School, Mindy and Jasmine. Mindy and Jasmine both wore the obelisk outfit for women.

"Wow, you look like crap Alexis" Jasmine said, while Mindy silently agreed.

"Not right now, Jasmine" Alexis said, not wanting to talk about her experience today.

"Alexis Rhodes, please report to the Staff section of the stands!" The announcer boomed over the stadium.

"UGGGHHHHH" was all that came out of her mouth, before she trudged her way to that part of the stands.

With Atticus

"Hey Zane, have you seen my little sis duel yet?" The older Rhodes questioned thoughtfully.

"No" replied Zane, as talkative as ever.

"Alexis Rhodes, please report to the Staff section of the stands!" The announcer boomed over the stadium.

'_Well I guess that answers that question' _Atticus thought.

With Alexis

'_This day can't get any worse' _Alexis thought with a heavy sigh.

"My Love, Lexi!" A raven-haired boy shouted from the upper stands, as he dramatically walked towards her with hearts in his eyes.

"What do you want Chazz?" she said, as she knew he would flirt with her, just like every other day.

"Well I was wondering, if you wanted to come to my room at DA later, and have some fun?" he said with a lecherous smirk.

Needless to say, Alexis was pissed, as she delivered a ball-shattering kick to his crotch with a siphoning crack.

"AAAAAGGHHHHHH" Chazz screamed in unbearable agony, after the brutal assault on his manhood, while he rolled on the floor, holding his crotch area.

'_Well at least, it's gotten a little better' _Alexis thought, as she smugly continued on her way.

5 Minutes later

'_Here we go'_ Alexis thought.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me which staff, I'm supposed to duel?" Alexis asked a staff member with a long, blonde ponytail.

The blonde gender bender man turned around, and met Alexis with a cold, hard glare. "I'll have you know I am a man!"

"Now as for why you are late, I don't care about the reason. Someone of your caliber should not be late to such an important event like this. Meet me at Dueling Field 3 in 5 minutes, or you'll lose your only chance of getting into Duel Academy." She said with a screechy-like voice.

"Yes, I am sorry Mister. I will not be late." She said with an angelic voice.

5 Minutes later at Dueling Field 3

"I hope you are ready to come to term with what you've done because you'll be dueling me!" the gender confused man shouted across the field.

"DUEL" They both shouted in unison.

"I'll go first!" Alexis shouted.

"I'll set two facedowns, and then summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" She shouted.

_Etoile Cyber_

_If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

"I end my turn." She said with a bit of pride.

"My turn!" Crowler shouted as he drew his card.

"I set two facedowns, then I activate two mystical space typhoons from my hand to destroy my two facedowns!" He exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear, as his two statue of the wicked were destroyed.

_Statue of the Wicked_

_When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field._

"Then I sacrifice both my tokens to summon Emes the Infinity!" Crowler shouted with great pride in his voice.

_Emes the Infinity_

_Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 700 points._

A giant machine like creature wielding a staff and sword rose out of the ground, as the arena around them shook.

"Now Emes, attack her Etoile Cyber with Piercing Mechanical Slash!" Crowler yelled.

"Not so fast, you gender confused man, I activate Doble Passe!"Alexis yelled, as her trap card flipped upwards.

_Doble Passe_

_Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

_Alexis' LP: 1500_

_Crowler's LP: 2300_

"I end my turn" Crowler said with a low growl.

_Alexis' Field_

_One Facedown_

_Etoile Cyber (Atk 1200/ Def 1600)_

_Crowler's Field_

_Emes the Infinity (Atk 2500/ Def 2000)_

"My turn. I draw" The blonde-haired ice queen said.

'_Yes, I have this duel won now.' _Alexis thought with silent glee.

"I activate the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

_Foolish Burial_

_Select 1 card from your Deck or hand and send it to either player's Graveyard._

"I send my Cyber Prima to the graveyard! Next I activate the spell card Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" she shouted as a fluffy, white Winged Kuriboh popped onto the field in Attack.  
"KAWAII!" the crowd shouted.

"Now I activate my Opti-Camouflauge Armor spell card!" Alexis shouted, glad that her plan was coming along smoothly.

_Opti-Camouflauge Armor_

_Equip Spell_

_You can only equip this card to a Level 1 monster. A monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly._

"So that puny furball can barely do enough damage to me!" Crowler sneered.

'_That's what you think, ya pedophile.' _Alexis thought silently.

"Now I activate my facedown, Berserker Crush, and remove from play my Cyber Prima from my graveyard to increase my Winged Kuriboh's attack and defense by 2300 points. Now Winged Kuriboh, attack directly with Angelic Smash!"

Needless to say, Crowler began bursting into tears, and the crowd cheered loudly for Alexis' win, most especially, her brother Atti, who was snapping pictures from the top of the stands.

'_If only Jaden was here too, to cheer me on too. Where are you Jaden?' she thought with silent remorse._

(Abandoned Dorm)

"As you all know, we have a new recruit, Nightshroud. He will be the first one to attack Duel Academy. Nightshroud, prepare, for these duelists will be ordinary civilians. They will most undoubtedly be strong." A dark, shadowy figure spoke into the darkness.

"I need no reminders, I know my task." Nightshroud said from the darkness, and then left.

'_Soon the Sacred Beasts will be mine.'_ The figure thought, while letting out an evil cackle.

GoalieFreak: And that's a rap! I hope you like that I've made my chapters longer. Until Next Time.

REVIEW, or unleash Nightshroud on you!


	3. The Search for Clues Part 1

GoalieFreak: Hey, here's another chapter to satisfy your needs.

Zane: Just let them read, Goalie.

Atticus: Don't be a downer, Zane.

Alexis: Atti, be quiet. On to the chapter!

(On plane to Duel Academy)

Alexis stared out the window, not paying to the one-sided conversation her brother and Zane were having.

"Atticus, please just shut up!" Zane boomed with a thunderous voice that terminated all conversation on the plane.

'_This is going to be a long plane ride' _Alexis thought_._

(At Duel Academy)

Alexis walked off the plane, while Zane dragged her brother behind her, who was sporting a large bump on his head.

After that long plane ride, she just wanted to go to her room and lie down.

"THERE SHE IS!" A loud mixed chorus of the boy's population led by Chazz shouted, as they raced towards the pier, where the plane was docked.

`_SHIT! DO THEY EVER SLEEP!_' she thought, as she quickly cowered behind her luggage.

"Stop." Came the short response from Zane that stopped them all in their tracks.

(From the front of the crowd popped out Chazz)

"Let me guess Zane. You just want her amazing body all for yourself!" Chazz shouted, while swinging his fists madly in the air.

That was all it took, as Atticus and Zane ran and punched Chazz in the face, sending him flying.

"LET THAT BE A WARNING TO ANYBODY WHO HARRASESS MY SISTER WITHOUT MY JUSTIFICATION!" Atticus yelled, loud enough for all them to hear, while they all backed up slowly.

'_Something tells me Duel Academy is going to be a hell of a school to go to' _Alexis thought with silent remorse, at what she had gotten herself into.

Crowler's Class

Alexis was bored out of her mind, as she listened to the constant drone of Crowler's voice, that was, until Crowler called upon a short, blue-haired, Slifer, that she instantly recognized as Zane's little brother.

"Mr. Truesdale, please explain to the class what a Field Spell is." Crowler said with his extremely contradictory voice.

"Well, a field spell is….uhmmmm…"Syrus began, however he was interrupted by Crowler, who yelled to the backrow, "Alexis Rhodes, please teach this slacker, what a Field Spell does, and what are its functions."

"Mr. Crowler, I'm sorry but I won't answer your question, if you constantly pick on Slifer Red students." She said, hoping she phrased it nice enough, not to get in trouble.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU EVER TAKE THE SIDE OF A SLIFER RED, WHILE YOU'RE THE ELITE, OBELISK BLUE!" The gender-confused, ponytail-wearing freak, yelled loud enough for everyone on the island to hear.

"Why! Because there is probably one Obelisk, some Ra, and a lot of Slifers, who probably wouldn't have given you a sufficient enough answer to that question." She yelled angrily, as the bell tolled for the end of class.

"That's all for today class. I expect a 3 page report on Field Spells, due Monday. No Exceptions!" Dr. Crowler seethed, as the class exited the classroom.

Outside Dr. Crowler's Class

"Hey Alexis! Alexis!" Syrus shouted, as he ran up to her, being trampled by everyone one in the crowd, due to his height.

'_Oh no. I've attracted another admirer.' _She thought with great remorse as she reviewed her past actions.

"Hi A-Alexis" Syrus said, while staring at the ground and twiddling her fingers.

'_And here it comes'_ She thought, waiting for the short, blue-haired Slifer to profess his feelings for her.

"I wanted to s-say thank y-you for h-helping me out back there." Syrus said, still being just as shy as before.

'_Well that's unexpected'_ She thought, while trying to come up with a response. "No problem, Syrus, I mean what kind of friend would I be to your brother, if I let his little bro get bullied by Crowler. But you need to start studying harder, and become braver."

"Ok" The tiny Slifer yelled with new confidence, while walking away, waving goodbye to Alexis.

'_Well that was different. Might as well go back to the dorm now'_ She thought, as she started the trek back towards her dorm.

At Alexis' Room

Alexis sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh. She knew there was one more thing she had to do before the day was over. She slowly got up and began to write a note for her roommates, in case they wondered where she went. She walked towards the door, while sending Atticus a video message on her PDA, telling him where to meet her at. She put on her coat, and slipped her duel disk into her backpack.

'_I will find you Jaden. Even if it takes me getting expelled.'_ She thought, as she walked out the door.

With Atticus

Atticus was currently reading a magazine in his room, while watching an episode of "Celebrities Underwater" (got the name from a childhood TV show. I do not own the name.). Just then, his PDA rang, and he opened up to see a voice message from Alexis.

"Atticus meet me at….." The last part became inaudible, as he already had his blazer on and he was out the door.

With Syrus

"Come on Syrus, don't be a baby!" Chumlee yelled to his short buddy, as he fell more and more behind, on their little trek.

"C-Chumlee, are y-you sure we s-should be going there at this time of the n-night?" Syrus questioned, obviously afraid of the many creatures that surrounded them on the island.

CUCKOO

"CHUMLEE WAIT UP!"

5 Minutes Later

"Hey Chum, who is that over there?"

Chumlee, who at the time, had something else on his mind, looked ahead to where Syrus was looking. "It looks like…"

With Alexis

'_What is taking Atticus so long? I swear if he stopped to flirt with girls, I'll shove my foot up his ass' _She thought, as she grew more and more impatient.

"Hey Alexis, sorry I'm late, but there was this horde of fan girls outside my dorm, and well I couldn't leave them without a proper autograph." He said, but Alexis wasn't listening. She was focusing on what he can do later to get back at Atticus.

Just then, Chumlee and Syrus walked in through the trees.

"Hey Alexis" Chumlee shouted, to the Obelisk Queen.

Chumlee's shout, was enough to knock her out of her planning.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Alexis, almost angrily shouted at them, as they cowered, hearing the tone in her voice.

"W-We came to c-check out the A-Abandoned Dorm." Syrus stuttered out, as Chumlee tried to hide behind the teal-haired Slifer.

"This place is punishable by being expelled. You shouldn't come here casually likes it's no big thing. LEAVE NOW!" She practically yelled at the top of her lungs at them.

They were all too happy to oblige, as they left the clearing.

"Atticus come on, we're going inside. There might be some clues to where Jaden is." She said, expressing sadness, as she said Jaden's name.

"Fine Lexi, but if we get expelled, I'm blaming it on you." He said with a childish tone.

"Let's…"She was cut off however by the

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"That sounded Syrus and Chumlee." Atticus said, clearly surprised.

'_Give me something I don't know, Atticus' _She thought, as she and Atticus ran inside the Abandoned Dorm.

AND CUT! THAT'S A WRAP

I'm really sorry about not updating for so long guys. Im going to try and make up the extra chapters this month, so expect more from this story, throughout August, and possibly beyond.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME

Signing Out!

-GoalieFreak


End file.
